


Casino Electro

by zazajb



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-28
Updated: 2010-07-30
Packaged: 2018-01-09 05:15:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zazajb/pseuds/zazajb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team plan a surprise for Ianto’s birthday</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  


Title: Casino Electro  
Author: zazajb  
Rating: R, mild references to M/M, occasional language  
Pairings/Characters: Jack, Ianto, team  
Spoilers – set some time after Out of the Rain, brief mention of this episode  
Summary: The team plan a surprise for Ianto’s birthday, words 2450  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters - just like to dabble with them from time to time

Xposted to Jantolution & jackxianto

A/N Written for James Bond: challenge # 007 Redisourcolour

 

Casino Electro...James Bond redisourcolour challenge # 007

“Oh, you have _got_ to be joking!” Owen snarked disgustedly, “...there’s no way I’m dressing up like a dog’s dinner...” he glared at Gwen and Tosh as they giggled.

Tosh looked down at the flyer Gwen had bought in that morning. “I think it’s a great idea – and Ianto will love it...” she glanced over at Jack who was in his usual position stretched out with his feet up on the table. He was studying the flyer, a grin spreading across his face. 

“Aw, c’mon Owen, it’ll be fun – and it’s for charity, Ty Hafen’s a worthy cause and you know you’ll have a great time in the casino...you don’t have to watch the film afterwards...I’ll even buy the popcorn...” he grinned at the girls. “You fancy a shopping trip for a posh frock? You can charge it to the Torchwood credit card – call it a bonus for all those late nights chasing weevils...you can take Owen to get a tux...” he stopped abruptly as the door opened and Ianto came in balancing a laden tray of coffee and Danish pastries.

The flyers vanished from sight as they were shoved in pockets or into files, no-one wanting to spoil the surprise for the Welshman’s upcoming birthday. Ianto handed round the coffee, frowning at Jack’s boots on the table. Jack grinned at him and obediently put his feet down, knowing that brownie points translated later into hot kisses!

They got on with the meeting, working rapidly through the agenda so they finished before a second coffee round was needed. Jack dismissed Gwen, Tosh and Owen, telling Ianto they were running errands for him. Catching Tosh’s eye before she went he held up six fingers behind the Welshman’s back, nodding towards Gwen...they’d need a ticket for Rhys as well...

Tosh smiled and the three practically ran out of the hub, leaving Jack and Ianto alone. Jack leant against the table and tugged the Welshman towards him, wrapping him into his arms and nuzzling against his neck, feeling the young man melt into his embrace. 

He lifted his head and captured his mouth, delighting in the feel of those soft and sensual lips under his, the kiss deepening as their tongues explored excitedly. Hands raked over clothing, tugging shirts out of trousers and dragging braces from shoulders, fingers attacking buttons, belts and zips until both were naked save for their shoes and socks.

Jack sank to the floor, pulling Ianto down with him and they vanished from sight of the CCTV which didn’t reach under the conference table! Losing themselves to the moment, Jack proceeded to kiss his young Welshman into oblivion, his gentle sighs lost against his Captain’s mouth as he floated with the stars...

Whilst their boss and his lover were entertaining themselves, Tosh, Gwen and Owen were at the box office in the foyer of the Electro buying the required six tickets for the James Bond Gala charity event, Owen still grumbling about having to wear a tuxedo...”I’m a doctor not a secret agent...” he muttered, although the idea was growing on him...but he wasn’t about to let them know that yet! 

“You remember the last time we came here?” he glowered at Gwen, who chuckled, remembering Owen’s rain drenched visage scowling in complete contrast to Ianto’s jubilant ,equally wet, expression of delight as they’d arrived at the tiny cinema for the less than successful reopening...the Night Travellers had been an experience no-one wanted to repeat!

Tickets duly purchased for the casino evening, with fireworks at twilight and a midnight showing of Casino Royale, all in aid of Ty Hafen – a local charity, they headed to the city centre to find evening gowns for the girls and a smart new dinner suit for the acerbic medic, who was now quite enjoying himself, linking arms with the ladies as they strolled in the warmth of the midday sun...

At the far end of the precinct they stopped outside the imposing front window of Dress-Stop, the well-known supplier of gowns to the Miss Wales and Miss UK contests, as well as numerous celebrities. Gwen’s and Tosh’s smiles grew wider still when they went inside and were immediately transported to frock heaven, darting here, there and everywhere as different colours and designs caught their eyes.

Owen shook his head and left them to it, wandering through the archway to the adjoining menswear section where he began flicking through the many styles on offer, a grin spreading across his face...he was really starting to enjoy this...

Meanwhile, Jack and Ianto were laying in a tangle of limbs, panting hard as their bodies shuddered through the after-shocks of blissful release, leaving them trembling as a warm glow spread through them. Jack’s fingers threaded through Ianto’s hair as he kissed him tenderly. He lay back, pulling the Welshman closer to rest his head on Jack’s chest, closing his eyes contentedly. It was quite actually quite comfortable on the floor under the table...

Gwen and Tosh squealed and spun each other round excitedly before stepping back and admiring each other’s choices. Tosh had gone for a simple red silk Jovani low cut gown with a deep scooped back and floor length skirt that rippled as she walked, teamed with a pair of killer red heels and matching clutch bag. Gwen had opted for a close fitting Faviana in midnight blue that clung to her curves. She’d picked out a sparkling crystal teardrop pendant that nestled just above the soft curve of her breast, a silver clutch bag and silver stiletto courts. Both girls looked and felt like a million dollars...

Owen surveyed the results of his carefully guided choice – Marvin certainly knew how to make his clients look good – he actually looked like a secret agent! He wandered through the shop to get the girls’ opinion, meeting them half way as they headed towards him for the same reason... They looked at each other, mouths dropping open... 

“Wow, you look...lovely...” Gwen smiled at Owen, pleased with the reaction. She twirled round, happily. Owen looked at Tosh and took her hands in his. “You look beautiful...just beautiful...” he said quietly, seeing the shy tech genius in a completely new light. Tosh blushed prettily, her heart fluttering at the sight of Owen in his smart suit. Gwen danced back to join them. 

“Jack’s gonna freak when he sees us...we’re gorgeous!” she giggled, “...and that’s before he gets the bill!”They took a few quick pictures on their phones before changing back into their own clothes and Gwen handed over the company credit card to settle the rather exorbitant total. Clutching their purchases they sauntered happily back through the city centre before stopping for a pub lunch – Owen’s suggestion that Jack would appreciate the extra time with his teaboy...

Back at the hub, Ianto was rubbing his eyes sleepily having drifted off warm and secure in his Captain’s arms. “Hello!” Jack’s voice held gentle amusement, “...you back with us?” Ianto stretched luxuriously and leant up for a kiss, cupping the older man’s face softly. He sat up and reached for his clothes. 

“We need to get dressed...the others’ll be back soon. I’ll get the coffee on...” He grinned at the pout on Jack’s face as he moved away. “You can help...if you want..?” chuckling as clothes were scrambled into and footsteps followed him rapidly, catching him up in the kitchen where warm arms were wrapped around him from behind as he sorted out beans and mugs...

The team arrived back some twenty minutes later as they were finishing their coffee and a sandwich in Jack’s office. Jack was pleased to see the happy smiles on their faces, even Owen seemed relaxed and amenable... The afternoon passed pleasantly, no rift interruptions meant an early finish, Jack sending them home before six once the paperwork was done.

The next two days saw minor rift activity, a couple of weevils and various bits of space junk dropping in around Cardiff, but nothing to cause any problems and it was all dealt with without incident. Saturday dawned bright and clear...Ianto’s birthday and the day of the charity gala. The team, along with Jack, had decided that they would give him small gifts, except Jack who had something special for him, and a birthday cake but not draw attention to his birthday and then surprise him that evening...

Ianto woke to Jack’s warm breath on his earlobe and a gentle stroking of his thigh. He arched his body towards his Captain as the hand stroking shifted to a more central location and his lips were claimed by Jack’s mouth, his tongue demanding entry where it explored with possessive intent and Ianto surrendered to the desire that crept through his body.

Some considerable time later, hot, panting and thoroughly satisfied, Ianto sighed happily as Jack pulled back from his gloriously pink kiss-swollen lips to whisper “happy birthday” before leading him to the shower to wash him tenderly from top to toe, paying extra special attention to the bits in between... The water was cooling when they finally emerged even more satisfied than before!

Finally dressed, Jack presented Ianto with a small parcel, wrapped carefully in gold paper. Ianto opened it slowly, grinning at Jack’s impatience as he folded the paper neatly before opening the box to reveal a set of platinum coffee bean cufflinks.

“Do you like them?” Jack was anxious...

Ianto tugged his Captain towards him and planted a soft kiss on his mouth. “I love them, cariad... thank you...” he kissed him again before heading to the kitchen to start the coffee. He loved the first coffee of the day when it was just him and Jack, intimate and special... Jack followed him.

Ianto started as he entered the tiny kitchen to find a suit bag with a gold bow hung up. He turned to look at the older man quizzically. “Well, have a look, then...quick!” in typical Jack fashion.

Ianto pulled the zip down slowly, sliding the cover off to reveal an exquisite black dinner suit, a classic crisp white shirt, bow tie and shoes in the bottom of the bag. He gaped as he ran his fingers over the fabric. “It’s beautiful, Jack...” he breathed...”how..?”

Jack grinned. “Mr Ellis at Sartoriani..! Last time you went for a new suit I had him use your measurements to make this one...” 

“You’ve been planning this for months...” it wasn’t a question and it gave Ianto the most delicious warm feeling to know that his Captain had gone to so much trouble for his birthday...it made him feel incredibly loved... He hung the suit back up and carefully zipped the bag back up before hurling himself into Jack’s arms and kissing him hard and passionately, breaking apart finally when the need for oxygen asserted itself. Panting hard, they stood pressed together, heads touching, arms entwined... “Thank you...” Ianto whispered.

“You can wear it tonight when I take you out...” Jack’s eyes shone to see his Welshman so happy.

They took their coffee and toast to Jack’s office, where the older man tugged him onto his lap and he leant into his Captain contentedly, not moving until the roller door siren announced the arrival of the team. Emerging from the kitchen with their coffee, Ianto was engulfed in party poppers and he jumped. Taking the tray downstairs to the main hub, he set it on Gwen’s desk. 

As soon as his hands were empty he was dragged into a bear hug by the Welshwoman and a soft package was pressed into his hand. He opened it to find a gorgeous red silk tie. “Wow, thanks Gwen...” he caught Jack’s eyes and blushed at the playful glint in them, knowing exactly what was running through the Captain’s mind at the sight of the gift.

Tosh handed him a neatly wrapped parcel which he explored to find a new journal and a Castell pen. He hugged Tosh tightly, delighted with her gift. Finally he was surprised when Owen handed him a carrier bag that turned out to contain the latest James Bond encyclopaedia, “cool...thanks, Owen...” already flicking through the pages.

They picked up their drinks and Tosh produced a carrot cake she’d made, cutting huge slices which they munched enjoyably sat at their desks...

The day passed without incident, Jack and Gwen catching, sedating and releasing two weevils back into the sewers early in the afternoon. At four-thirty Jack shooed everyone out, telling them he was taking Ianto out for dinner and wanted time to get ready, grinning at Owen’s loudly voiced opinion that a noisy shag over the desk was a more probable reason for their early exit!

The roller door had barely closed before Jack had wrapped Ianto into his arms and claimed his lips in a sweet and endless kiss, before showing him completely and thoroughly just how much he loved him...

After another highly pleasurable shower, Ianto dressed in his new suit, shirt and shoes, taking Jack’s breath away when he emerged from the cubby hole under his office. He looked totally magnificent and Jack’s heart swelled with pride. Jack himself was also wearing a dinner suit and looked equally impressive. They made a striking couple as they wandered around the bay for an early dinner at St David’s which they both enjoyed. After a coffee that was almost up to Ianto’s standards, Jack hustled him back to the hub and down to the underground garage where he blindfolded him with his new tie and helped him into the SUV, before driving at usual Jack-neck speed through Cardiff, coming to a stop with the usual screech of brakes.

Jack helped him out and led him a short distance before pulling the blindfold off. Ianto was greeted with the sight of his friends looking totally gorgeous in their new outfits. He shook hands with Rhys and Owen and hugged Gwen and Tosh. “You look absolutely beautiful...both of you...” His voice died away as Tosh handed him the tickets for the James Bond Charity Gala event, the delight on his face captured as the official event photographer snapped the whole laughing group. 

Ianto gazed at Jack, love and devotion blazing in his eyes, his Captain capturing his lips in a gentle kiss as the photographer snapped again, catching the tender moment for posterity. “Happy birthday, sweetheart...” he whispered as he took his hand and led him towards the Electro...

End  
  
Requested sequel where they get some alone time and Gwen's gift comes in handy... 

 

 

  



	2. After the credits....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the night of Ianto’s birthday...

 

Title: After the credits....  
Author: zazajb  
Rating: NC-17, adult concepts, M/M, occasional language  
Pairings/Characters: Jack, Ianto, team   
Spoilers – set some time after Out of the Rain   
Summary: The end of the night of Ianto’s birthday...  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters - just like to dabble with them from time to time  
Fic masterlist here: <http://zazajb.livejournal.com/6286.html>

Xposted to Jantolution & jackxianto

A/N Requested sequel to James Bond: challenge # 007 Redisourcolour [Casino Electro: <http://zazajb.livejournal.com/14308.html> ] Hope this is what you wanted!

A/N 2 Ok so I got a bit carried away – Iolo1234 and I had a steamy conversation about QAFUS and ummmm *shrugs* Hope you enjoy the results!  
  


After the credits

The evening had been an undisputed runaway success – the generous residents of Cardiff had dug deep for the worthy cause of Ty Hafan and had thrown themselves into the spirit of the James Bond theme with men in dinner suits and women in evening dress, creating vivid splashes of colour against the backdrop of their men. 

The firework display had started the evening off with a literal bang, the breathtaking explosions lighting up the early evening sky with reds and silvers and golds. The Electro’s owner, Jonathan Pegg had then formally welcomed everyone and declared the casino open...

Ianto had played a little roulette, cheerfully losing his chips with wild abandon, “It’s for charity, right?” he’d grinned as he’d let it ride after winning several times in a row, his highly efficient mathematical brain more than capable of working out the odds and knowing that the ‘house’ would win in the end!

After losing all his chips, although Jack had seen him slip one into his pocket as a keepsake, Ianto sipped champagne and watched the others... Gwen and Rhys were on the Blackjack table, both grinning happily, a little up on their original stake... Jack lost the last of his chips on another of the Roulette wheels, pressing a soft kiss to Ianto’s lips as they left the table.

“You enjoying..?”

“Oh, yes! This is just _brilliant!_ ” His crystal blue eyes sparkled and his smile seemed to light up the room. Jack thought he had never looked so beautiful as he gazed at him, committing the image to his memory... _God, how he loved this man..._

Ianto nudged Jack and nodded towards the bar on the other side of the room. Owen was dancing attendance on a radiant Toshiko, the usually acerbic medic was suave, charming and seemed to have absorbed the James Bond persona from his rather impressive new suit. Whatever the source, Tosh was basking in the attention, her beautiful face aglow...

Jack grinned, “...about bloody time he noticed her..!” He took Ianto’s hand, “come on...”

Ianto raised his eyebrows as Jack led them through the ‘Staff Only’ door and up the stairs towards the projector room, stopping outside while he dug a key out of his pocket. He unlocked the door and opened it, ushering the Welshman inside, before closing and locking it again.

“But Jack...”

“Sshh..!” He gave Ianto _that_ look – a mix of lust, love and delicious promise – a look that sent shivers of desire coursing through Ianto’s body... “I made a rather generous donation to get some time alone up here...” he pressed Ianto back against the door and claimed his lips in a soft and tender kiss that rose in intensity as  Jack slid his tongue into his lover’s mouth where they battled for dominance as the kiss became more heated until they broke off, gasping for air.

Jack cupped the Welshman’s face and gazed into his eyes. “I believe you are over-dressed, Jones, Ianto Jones...” he growled, grazing his teeth lightly down the side of his neck, hot breath against his ear drawing shivers of anticipation from the young man. Jack reached for the bow tie at his lover’s throat and tugged, releasing the knot and pulling it free from his collar in a fluid movement, moving to unbutton his shirt slowly, pressing soft kisses against each new inch of skin as it was revealed, before nuzzling against the soft hair covering his chest.

He spent long minutes teasing his nipples, nipping gently with his teeth and soothing with his tongue, watching as his gorgeous Welshman unravelled before him, soft moans escaping those sensual lips, his eyes closed and head thrust back against the door.

Jack loved seeing Ianto like this – wanton and free and completely open to him, with nothing but the pleasure he was giving showing on his lovely face. He moved back up Ianto’s body to claim his soft and sensual lips, feeling them trembling against his own as his desire increased.

He slid the shirt off the young man’s shoulders and tugged the sleeves over his hands, smiling as he noted the coffee bean cufflinks. He dropped the shirtto one side, before turning his attention to his belt and trousers. He undid them slowly, stroking his hand lightly over the hot hardness straining against the restrictive confines of the fabric.

Ianto arched up against his touch, biting down on his bottom lip, hot desire pulsing through his body. Sliding his hands over Ianto’s hips inside his waistband, Jack tugged his trousers and boxers down together, sinking to his knees to remove his shoes and socks leaving him completely naked . 

He stood up and stepped back, taking a moment to gaze at Ianto’s body...trailing his fingers from his forehead, down his button nose, across his lips, following the curve of his throat down to stroke through the soft curls on his chest. He swept the flat of his hands over his lover’s rib cage and back down to his hips, feeling the shudders of anticipation running through him. 

Pressing Ianto’s hips to the door, he knelt down and took him into his mouth, the young man moaning loudly as he was engulfed in the hot moist heat and Jack went to work with tongue and a light scraping of teeth that had him panting and writhing as he felt his release building to a crescendo, taking him closer and closer to the edge...

“...no!” he gasped, “wanna come with you in me...need to...now... please...Jack...” as he tugged at his Captain’s clothes with trembling hands, his eyes dark and lust-blown...

Scrambling up from his knees, Jack shrugged out of his jacket and hurriedly unbuttoned his shirt, Ianto pulling it roughly off of his shoulders before they scrabbled urgently at the belt, button and zip of his trousers, shoving them down to tangle at his ankles.

Jack bent down and groped in his jacket pocket for the lube he always carried, flipping the lid as he turned the young man to face the door. Ianto moaned as he felt a cool finger slip into him, pushing deeper, Jack adding a second, angling them to brush that magic spot, drawing an incoherent stream of Welsh from his lover’s lips.

Jack pulled his fingers out before pressing in slowly as Ianto mewled impatiently. He stilled for a moment, feeling the hot tight heat clenched around him as the young man pressed back at him. “Jack...please...” he whimpered softly.

Jack moved his hips, slowly at first, drawing out the delicious sensations as long as possible, reaching round to take hold, matching his hand movements to his slow thrusts until he was overcome by wild frenzy and they arched together, panting hard, fingers raking skin, exchanging sloppy, misaligned kisses, spiralling closer to blissful climax...each finally crying out the other’s name as they soared and collapsed panting against the door.

Ianto turned in Jack’s arms and they kissed lazily, enjoying the closeness and the warmth of the post-orgasmic glow that spread through them.

“That was...just... _wow_...” Ianto panted as Jack claimed his lips for another knee-trembling, mind-blowing kiss. He melted against his Captain as kiss followed kiss and his focus narrowed to just them, right here, right now...and it was bliss...

Breathless, flushed and tingling deliciously all over they finally broke apart and gazed into each other’s eyes, each drowning in the intensity of the love that blazed in the depths of twin blue pools. Jack glanced at his watch. It was eleven twenty...time to get dressed or there’d be no midnight showing...well, not of James Bond!

He held Ianto’s hands back as he reached for his clothes. “In a minute...” he said, leading him to the other side of the projector where a tray was set out with an ice bucket, a bottle of champagne and two glasses. “I wanted to celebrate with you by myself...just us...”

He poured the champagne and handed Ianto a glass. “Happy birthday...” they clinked glasses and sipped before returning to their scattered clothing. Jack watched Ianto as he pulled his boxers and trousers back on, the contrast of the black fabric against his pale skin brought a lump to his throat...he was _so beautiful..._

Grabbing the young man’s shirt from his hand, he tugged him close and crushed their mouths together, his stomach performing several back flips as they kissed passionately. “I love you, Jones, Ianto Jones...” he panted when they came up for air.

Ianto smiled, that special just-for-Jack-when-we’re-alone smile that turned his knees to jelly and made his heart thud in double-quick time. “Love you, too...” he kissed him softly, one hand caressing his Captain’s neck gently, the other pressed in the small of his back, keeping him close...

Regretfully, they parted and Jack dressed his Welshman lovingly, smoothing his shirt over his shoulders, pressing feather-light kisses to his chest as he buttoned the white cotton, finally retying his bow tie with a flourish. He held his jacket out for him to slide into and stepped back. “Perfect! So, let’s go before Jonathon comes banging on the door...”

Ianto grinned, planting his hands on his hips. “I think you need to put _your_ clothes on before we go anywhere!“ He watched as Jack scrambled into his suit and smoothed down his hair, holding out his hand once he’d unlocked the door. Ianto took it, smiling and they sauntered back towards the stairs, champagne glasses in their free hands.

They bumped into Jonathon at the top of the stairs who grinned at them, his eyes raking over the kiss-swollen lips and general aura of contentment leaving him in no doubt of the nature of their ‘quiet time’. Jack handed over the key with a twinkle. So, everyone knew... Ianto blushed and looked at his feet. Jack chuckled and they headed on down the stairs.

Sat in the cinema, Jack watched his lover as the young man watched the film. With every twitch of his lips, shake of his head and sidelong glance as he felt Jack’s gaze on him, Jack loved him a little more... Reaching an arm out, Jack pulled the young man towards him, feeling his contented sigh as he nestled in, resting his head on Jack’s shoulder. 

Satisfied, Jack glanced around for the rest of his team. Gwen and Rhys were in similar positions a couple of rows in front of him, Rhys softly stroking his wife’s hair... He couldn’t see Tosh or Owen in front...he glanced behind him and almost leapt up. He nudged Ianto and nodded his head behind them. Ianto looked round and blinked, a huge grin spreading across his face before turning back to settle into his previous position.

Behind them, Tosh noted the movements but was beyond caring as Owen’s hands tenderly caressed her face as he kissed her into oblivion...

The film was over, the credits had rolled and they’d managed to raise an impressive thirty thousand pounds for Ty Hafan, thanks to some wild gambling and an anonymous ten thousand pound donation...it was enough to pay for the new hydro-therapy pool...Gareth Luke, the Director of Care, choked back tears as he was presented with a giant cheque to the cheers of the crowds.

People were streaming out of the cinema now, dispersing, heading to cars, waiting taxis or walking. Ianto hugged Gwen and Rhys before they climbed into their taxi, “Thank you”, he said, smiling “I’ve had an amazing birthday...” They watched as the taxi drove away, before turning to Tosh and Owen who were wrapped around each other once more, kissing like their lives depended on it.

“I don’t know about you”, Ianto whispered in Jack’s ear, “...but this is quite hot...” he grabbed Jack’s hand and pressed it against the front of his trousers so the Captain could feel the effect it was having, the older man’s face lighting up... 

“Oh, yeah... time to head back..!” He tugged Ianto towards where they’d parked the SUV, chuckling as Owen’s voice followed them, “Oi! Don’t you dare do your thing while you’re thinking about me..!” before Tosh pulled him back into her arms...

Jack drove quickly through the quiet streets, pulling into the underground car park with his usual screech of brakes, leaping out and tugging the passenger door open before the young man had even undone his seatbelt. As he swung his legs round to slide out, Jack grabbed both his hands and pulled Ianto’s new red silk tie from his pocket where he’d shoved it after using it to blindfold him earlier. He gazed into the Welshman’s eyes as he used it to bind his wrists together, a tiny smile curving the corners of the young man’s mouth at the action.

Tugging on the ends of the tie, Jack led the way to his office, Ianto following obediently, slithering down to the cubbyhole below. As he landed, Jack pressed him up against the ladder, his hands above his head, and captured his lips in a searing kiss, feeling him trembling with desire as he arched his body towards his Captain. 

He pulled away from his soft and sensual lips, drawing a wanton groan from the Welshman. “I’m going to untie you so you can take your jacket off – nothing else – ok?”

Ianto nodded, his eyes fixed on Jack’s blue grey depths. He held his hands out as they were lowered. Jack untied them and slid the jacket from his shoulders, placing it carefully over the back of the chair, before rebinding them and leading the young man to the tiny bed. Urging him to lay back, he raised his arms and tied his hands to the wooden slats that served as a headboard...

“Rules – no talking. If you want me to stop, it’s Babylon, ok?”

Ianto nodded, trust blazing out of his eyes. Jack climbed onto the bed, straddling his lover’s body, leaning down to capture his lips, his tongue pressing for entry where it plundered his mouth vigorously until they ran out of air and he pulled back leaving Ianto gasping. Jack pressed feather-light kisses down the side of his Welshman’s neck, ghosting the skin, the sensation leaving trails of goose bumps in his wake.

Ianto moaned softly and arched up towards his Captain as he continued his trail of barely-there touches across his throat before climbing back up the other side of his neck, lingering on the juncture of neck and shoulder where he sucked the skin hard, his teeth drawing a purple bruise to the surface.

Jack returned to the warmth of his exquisite mouth, alternating hard passionate kisses with soft, light-as-air brushes as Ianto lost himself completely in the sensations of the heat of Jack’s mouth on his sensitised skin, every touch exploding as fire burned in his belly and wanton desire shot directly to his groin.

Jack’s fingers ran over the surface of the thick cotton shirt, feeling Ianto’s body trembling under him. He worked his way down the buttons, sliding each one undone, slowly, deliberately...more micro-light touches of his lips to every inch of freshly exposed flesh until Ianto’s chest lay bare before him. He sat back for a moment and gazed down at the glorious sight of his lover’s sweat-soaked, quivering body, eyes squeezed shut, head thrust back into the pillow as he arched up towards him...those perfect lips, all pink and swollen from his kisses, were parted as soft pants escaped from between them...he was completely unravelled and absolutely fucking beautiful...

Ianto’s eyes flickered open and he smiled as he caught Jack’s gaze, that _knowing cat-that-got-the-cream_ smile that sent bolts of fiery desire coursing through the older man and he gasped, leaning down to crush their mouths together as his hands tangled through the Welshman’s hair, grinding their hips together through the layers of fabric. It was heady and exhilarating and Jack knew he was close to losing control...he pulled away, not ready to let go yet...this was about Ianto’s pleasure...

Breathing heavily, he took a moment to unbutton his own shirt and dragged it off, dropping it carelessly to the floor, the few seconds it took enough to slow his own responses down...

He shuffled backwards to gain better access to Ianto’s belt, unfastening it with bold, deliberate tugs as his eyes blazed into the young man’s, feral want reflecting back at him...

His hands moved to the button and zip, drawing the metal tag slowly over the heat of the bulging flesh that fought to escape... Ianto’s breath hitched and his tongue shot out to moisten his lips so they glistened in the half-light... 

A wanton moan reverberated around the room, whose it was they couldn’t have said, but it spoke for both of them as Jack eased his lover’s trousers and boxers down, sliding off the tiny bed to remove the young man’s shoes and socks before pulling the last vestiges of clothing away from his body.

Ianto looked at him, a needy whimper building in his throat as the loss of contact set his body screaming for a return...he bit it back...no talking...he panted instead, slowing his breathing as he watched his Captain slipping his own belt open, his hands caressing his own body as he spread his fingers over his hips, pushing his trousers and underwear down tantalisingly slowly, finally stepping out of them before climbing back onto the bed to stretch alongside the trembling body of his lover. 

He traced a finger over the Welshman’s lips, his breath catching in his throat as the young man sucked the finger into his mouth, drawing it in deeper to run his tongue around the knuckle before Jack pulled it out, the loud ‘pop’ sending sparks of electricity through them. Jack captured Ianto’s lips once more, softly, yet insistently, waves of pleasure building deep within them as every nerve ending reached out, craving more...

Jack’s hand trailed down his young lover’s body, light touches that sent shivers cascading through him, like ripples in a pond and he moaned against his mouth, pressing his body up towards the touch, straining against the restrictions of his bound hands. Smiling under the kiss, Jack reached under the pillow for the lube and flipped the lid, coating his fingers before returning to Ianto’s quivering body.

A gasp escaped Ianto’s mouth as a cool finger slid inside him and he ground back against it, sighing when it was joined by a second, pressing back, crying out as they brushed that magic spot and he thrust his body against Jack’s, wordlessly pleading for him...whimpering as the fingers left him...

Jack shifted his position and pushed in slowly, his body shaking with desire as he resisted the urge to ram in wildly. His hands tangled in his Welshman’s hair and he kissed him hard, devouring his mouth possessively, over and over as his hips started moving, finding their familiar pace as they bucked against each other, moans and pants the only sounds as they flew closer and closer to blissful release, sharing hot, wet, messy open mouthed kisses until Ianto screamed Jack’s name as he exploded, every nerve ending on fire, his body shaking uncontrollably through waves and waves of unending pleasure, the sensations driving Jack over the edge to his own climax and they slumped in a tangle of exhausted limbs.

Reaching up Jack, untied Ianto’s hands, the Welshman immediately threading his fingers lovingly through his Captain’s hair before cupping his face and kissing him tenderly.

Panting heavily, Jack pushed himself up on one elbow. “You ok..?”

“Ugr...mmmnnn!” Ianto’s brain took a moment to reorganise sounds into recognisable words... “Yeah, oh, yeah...now that’s what I call an Easter egg...”

“Huh?” Jack was baffled by this response.

Ianto grinned, pulling him down for another kiss. “You know, on a film, an extra bit...after the credits...”

Jack’s eyebrows arched as he reached down his lover’s body, “...extra bits, eh...I can do that...” as Ianto sighed happily against his mouth...

End

  
A/N PS Many thanks to Too_beauty for letting me snag her Ianto Cat that got the cream icon - it matches this fic perfectly. Can't credit creator as we don't know how it was [but you're awesome!] xxx  
 

  


 


End file.
